cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministerial Offices of the Prussian Empire
The Ministers of the Imperial Dominion of Prussia are responsible for the day to day maintenance and governance of their individual aspects of the nation. There are currently 7 Federal Ministries within the Dominion. The Ministers of the Dominion have seats on the Ministerial Council and can only be appointed and removed by the Chief of General Staff. The Council collectively makes all major decisions within the Ministries, though the individual Ministers are given some free rein over their administration. Ministries and their duties Ministry of War The Ministry of War ( : Kriegsministerium) is responsible for managing the Military of the Prussian Empire. Its responsibilities include regulating the training and distribution of equipment among the armed forces, and in times of war tactically direct the Prussian armies. The Ministry of War encompasses all branches of the Prussian Military forces, and is charged with both defense of the nation, and offensive attacks against other nations in times of war. Current Minister: Hans Grosse Ministry Organizations: Emergency Procedure Organization (EPO) Ministry of Security and Defense The Ministry of Security and Defense ( : Ministerium für Sicherheits und Verteidigung) is responsible for working with Imperial Governors to maintain civil order. The Ministry serves as the central command for the Prussian police, and works with the Ministry of Intelligence to secure the cyber networks of the Dominion. Current Minister: Alfred Hohagen Ministry Organizations: Prussian Police Force (PPF) Prussian Security Network (PSN) Ministry of Intelligence The Ministry of Intelligence ( : Ministerium der Intelligenz) is responsible for maintaining the Prussian spy network, and to maintain the security of Prussian cyber information. The Ministry of Intelligence is also responsible for filtering the Internet in the Dominion, keeping any unwanted information from being accessed by Prussian citizens. Current Minister: Erich Geschwill Ministry Organizations: Prussian Spy Force (PSF) State Internet Agency (SIA) Ministry of Prosperity The Ministry of Prosperity ( : Ministerium von Wohlstandes '') is responsible for management of all industrial and economical affairs within the Dominion. The Ministry, due to the Prussian economic policy, essentially runs the entire economy. The Ministry of Prosperity also finances the operations of the other Ministries. '''Current Minister:' Ilsa Friedel Ministry Organizations: Prussian Economic Management Agency (PEMA) Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs ( : Ministerium von Internem und Außenpolitik) is the only Ministry directly operated by the [of General Staff. The Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs serves as the personal administration of the Chief of General Staff. Current Minister: Alfred von Schliefen Ministry of Environmental Affairs The Ministry of Environmental Affairs ( : Ministerium von Klimaangelegenheiten) is responsible for managing the pollution output and industrial impact upon the environment. The Environmental Affairs Ministry works closely with the Ministry of Prosperity in order to ensure that the industrial impact upon the environment is minimal. Current Minister: Busso Haselbach Ministry Organization: State Environment Management Agency (SEMA) Ministry of Propaganda The Ministry of Propaganda ( : Ministerium von Propaganda) is responsible for maintaining the media of the Dominion of the Empire, censoring unwanted information and deciding on information to release to the public. It works closely with the Chief of General Staff to ensure that the best results are garnered from the Ministry's efforts. Current Minister: Ludwig Kahle Category:Prussian Empire